Heartache: A KendallJames Fic
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: James Diamond is in love with Kendall knight. But Kendall has Jo. Will James keep quiet, or will Katie "let it slip" to her big brother? Rated T for now, may be M later
1. Chapter 1

**Heartache: A Kendall/James Fic**

**Chapter 1:**

**Torture**

Torture.

That's what it was.

Absolute Torture.

James watched as Kendall flirted with Jo and laughed and kissed her.

**Torture. **

James put a hand to his chest as he felt his heart break. He'd been in love with Kendall for almost 3 years now. He remembered the exact moment he'd fallen for Kendall.

*Flashback*

_James ran into the Knight household, up the stairs, and into Kendall's room. He knocked on the door. _

"_Kendall…come on…please open the door" James says in a small, shaky voice, trying to hold in the tears. Kendall opened the door and was immediately hugged tightly by James. _

"_Whoa James. What's wrong?" Kendall asks, his arms wrapping around James automatically. _

"_H-he…John-" James chokes out, sobbing. _

"_What? What did John do, Jamey?" Kendall asks. James smiled a bit at the old nickname, then sobbed again. _

"_H-he hit me…then…broke up with me" James says, body going limp. Kendall pulled James into his room then shut the door, holding James. _

"_Did he say why?" Kendall asks, stroking James's hair. _

"_H-he assumed th-that I was cheating on h-him and called me a worthless bitch then dumped me" James says, sobbing and clinging to Kendall. Kendall frowned and comforted James. _

"_Well then he's an idiot for not realizing what an amazing person you are" he whispers softly. James looked up at him. _

"_Really?" James asks in a small voice. _

"_Absolutely. You are funny, smart, fashionable, and by far the most amazing person I know" Kendall says matter-of-factly, stroking James's hair. He had never seen James so upset and vulnerable. It wasn't a good look for James, and Kendall was determined to make it go away and have that beautiful, very James smile return to his face. _

_*End Flashback* _

James sighed and got into the elevator, pushing the '2' button to go up to the room. The doors were closing when Kendall and Jo rushed in, holding hands.

"Oh, hey James" Jo says, smiling and waving at him. He faked a smile and waved back at her.

"Hi Jo. Hey Kendall" he says, keeping his eyes on Kendall.

"What are you doing, James?" Kendall asks casually.

"Just going to the room to chill. Maybe play some Call of Duty" he lies. Though, it wasn't all a lie. He probably would play Call of Duty, then daydream about Kendall. He sighed and rushed out when the elevator doors opened. He rushed to the room and flopped down onto the sofa, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that was quite a sigh" Katie says from nowhere. James jumped and Katie laughed.

"Katie, don't do that" James says, regaining his breath.

"What's wrong, James?" she asks, looking up at the tanned boy. James sighed.

"I…I'm in love" he says, running a hand through his hair. Katie smiled.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT! It's Kendall isn't it?" she asks, jumping up and down in excitement. His eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asks, blushing and looking away.

"It's a little obvious" she says bluntly. James blushed more.

"You should tell him!" she says, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I can't…" James says, sighing and leaning back against the sofa.

"Why not?" Katie asks, staring intently at James.

"He's happy. He's got Jo. As long as he's happy, I can't take it." James says, sighing deeply. Katie stared at him for a moment, then hugged him tightly.

"You're a good person, James. How long?" she asks, breaking the hug to look at him.

"How long what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"How long have you been in love with Kendall?" she asks softly, a tone of love and concern in her voice.

"almost 3 years" he says quietly. Katie's eyes widened.

"3 years? James you have to tell him! You can't keep this all inside! You'll get ulcers," she says, passion and concern in her voice.

"Katie…you don't understand. He's happy…so I'm happy. I love him…so I'll endure it" James says, letting out a final sigh and looking at Katie.

"You shouldn't have to endure this, James. Everyone endures hardships, yes, but this is too much for you to bare. You can only take it for so long" she says, looking up at her second brother. She cared for James, so he may as well be her older brother as well. She hugged him again then ruffled his hair. As soon as she got up, Kendall walked in.

"Hey James, Katie" Kendall says, going over to the fridge. He pulled out two sodas and tossed one to James, who caught it automatically. Kendall came over and sat down next to James.

"What happened to your day with Jo?" James asks, sipping his soda.

"She got called into the studio" Kendall says, shrugging. James stared at him for a moment, then looked at the TV screen and watched the random TV show that was on. Kendall and James sat in a comfortable silence until James stood up to throw away his soda can and leave. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he knew he had to get out of there. Kendall raised an eyebrow and stood, following James.

"Jamey, where are you going?" Kendall asks, grabbing James's wrist. James swore softly.

"I was just gonna go…rehearse…" he says, not able to look at Kendall.

"You never practice. And besides, I like your company. We never have quiet time just between us anymore" he says, still holding James's wrist. He led him over to the sofa and sat down, pulling James down with him. James sighed and sat, looking at the wall.

"Can you not look at me now?" Kendall asks curiously, eyebrow raised. James took a breath and looked at Kendall, that breath now caught in his throat. Kendall smiled at him. That was the most breathtaking sight James had ever seen. He stared at Kendall and then realized he had been staring and blushed and looked away quickly.

"James…what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately" Kendall says, looking at James.

"I'm fine, Kenny" he says, faking a large grin. Kendall stared at him then sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anymore from James.

"alright. Well, I'm going to go shower. Got a big date tonight" Kendall says, smiling and getting up. As soon as he got into the bathroom, James broke down.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So, here's the first chapter of my new fic. Rate and review plz! No flames!

~Xeda


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartache**

**A Kendall/James Fic**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **alrighty then, here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it. Rate and Review. If you have already, you're beautiful and you get cookies. No flames please.

Kendall stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried his hair quickly with another towel and stopped when he heard James talking to Logan.

"James this doesn't change our relationship. You are who you are" Logan says sympathetically.

"Thank you so much, Logie. Now it's just a matter of telling Kendall, I don't know how I'm ever going to work up the courage to do that" James says sadly.

"If he's really your friend, he'll understand, James. He's known you longer than I have, so he should understand" Logan says, his tone full of understanding. James sighed.

"I know…I just…It could make me lose him" James says almost inaudibly.

"He'll understand, James" Logan says before getting up and leaving James. James sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees before seeing Kendall walk out. He watched as Kendall sat down next to him, never taking his eyes off of James.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asks seriously, his gaze fixated on James. James's eyes widened.

"You heard that?" he asks worriedly. Kendall nodded.

"Tell me" he says, watching as James looked away.

"I can't" James says softly, tears threatening to spill over. Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up and answered it and came face-to-face with Jo.

"Um…ready to go?" she asks, confused, as she looked down at Kendall's towel. Kendall blushed and ran to his room to get ready. Jo walked in and nodded at James, who nodded his acknowledgement back. The two sat there in an awkward, and very pregnant, silence until Kendall emerged again.

"alright then. James…we're going out. I should be back around 10 or 11" Kendall says cheerily, clapping his hands together.

"Have fun…Kendy" he says, adding the nickname softly. Kendall nodded and looked down at him, about to say something, before being dragged off by Jo. James watched as the door to the apartment closed and watched the spot where Kendall had been standing. James had been so captivated at that moment. James let a few tears cascade down his cheeks as he curled up with a pillow.

When Kendall came home, he walked in and saw James curled up. He raised an eyebrow, then smiled and picked him up, carrying him into their room. James immediately curled into his touch, nuzzling into his chest. Kendall smiled and lay James down on his bed. James grabbed onto Kendall's wrist and would not let go. He cuddled Kendall's arm, which caused Kendall to fall on James's bed next to him. Kendall blushed and tried to pull his arm out of James's grasp, but to no avail. He sighed and tried to get comfortable. James held onto him as he began mumbling in his sleep.

"mmm…Kendy…mm…no! My Kendy! He's mine!" he says softly, causing Kendall to raise an eyebrow. Kendall watched him, then gently shook him.

"James…wake up. Come on Jamey…" he says, shaking him softly. James cringed and slowly fluttered his eyes open. He blinked a few more times before blushing deeply and letting go of Kendall's wrist.

"Oh God…Kendall…I'm…I'm sorry" he says, very embarrassed. He turned on his side away from Kendall. Kendall wrapped an arm around James and made him turn over again.

"We need to talk James…" Kendall says, looking deeply into James's brown eyes. James felt his heart skip a beat. He sighed, then took a deep breath.

"Kendalli'''" James says in one breath, panting and regaining his breath. Kendall blinked.

"Um…what?" Kendall asks, looking at James, who blushed and looked away.

"I said I've been in love with you for the past three years I've just been to afraid to tell you because I don't want to jeopardize our friendship" James says softly, listening to his heart beat. Kendall thought for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed James's forehead.

"You know how to flatter a man, Jamey" he says, smiling at him. James smiled back.

"What does this mean, Kendy?" James asks curiously, looking up at him. Kendall's smile faded.

"Well, I still have Jo. I'm so flattered you like me James…but nothing can happen between us right now" Kendall says, stroking James's cheek.

"Right now? Is there hope for later?" James asks, eyes bright. Kendall chuckled.

"I'm saying not to rule out all possibilities of us. You never know what could happen" Kendall says, kissing James's cheek before getting under the covers and falling asleep. James held his cheek where it had been kissed and smiled, falling into a deep, Kendall-filled sleep.

A/N: Rate and Review! No flames please!


End file.
